


Annie's last words

by Ripley2win



Series: Annie, the woman in the life of these men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...I want a Hunters funeral...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie's last words

“...I want a Hunters funeral...”

The wood, gasoline and salt were all in place but none of the men wanted to light the fire.

Annie couldn't take her eyes off of her own body. Finally Annie smiled at Bobby, Sam and Dean in turn. No grudges. No regrets. Just peace.

“Thanks boys. It was a hell of a ride.” 

Dean nodded to her as he dropped his lighter on the shrouded body.


End file.
